


Valentines day

by largoindminor



Series: wincest love week 2015 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Schmoop, h/c, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few valetine's days between sam and dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> wincest love week day 7

**Valentine’s Day 1989**

“Dee! Dee, lookit! Look what I got!” Sam’s squealy voice permeates the entire school parking lot as Sam runs towards his big brother after school, plastic sandwich baggies in hand stuffed with cards and candy from his classmates.

On the walk back to the motel Sam tells Dean everything he leaned about Valentine’s Day in school, about how you’re supposed to tell everyone you love how much you love them, about how you supposed to have a _Valentine_ which is the specialist person. About how both Cindy Alcott _and_ Andrea Pepperman asked if he’d be _their_ Valentine but he said no.

“Aw, why’d you say no, Sammy?” Dean asks, ruffling his baby brother’s hair, “you holding out for that first grader with the curly blonde pigtails, what’s her name? Abby?”

“No, Dee,” Sam brushes his hand off, annoyed, “They said it’s sposed to be your most _favoritest_ person… someone _special. ’_ sides, I don’t even like any of those girls…”

“Alright, Sammy, I’ll bite, which girl it is?”  
  
“No girls, Dee, ew! You! Will you be my Valentimes?”

_~_

**Valentine’s Day 1995**

Dean walks into the motel room around five, tosses his backpack angrily to the floor, mumbling something about _stupid holidays_ and _stuck up cheerleaders_.

“Whatcha doing home Dean? Thought you had a date? A coupla dates?” Sam’s sitting cross legged on the bed studying his algebra textbook.

“Turns out Allison the mathlete and Chelsea the cheerleader are pretty good friends, who woulda known? The sat together comparing notes at lunch and realized they both had a date with the _hot_ new guy,” He pops his collar at the word hot, “so instead of _two_ Valentines, I got _none._ ”

“Sucks, dude. Next time don’t be so greedy,” Sam teases him. “Here,” he tosses a half eaten Hershey’s bar that Dean catches without even looking. The peeled back pink wrapper says _“Be mine?”_ in red script letters, “consolation prize.”

~

**Valentines Day 1999**

Sam sits on the motel bed watching the clock. It’s eleven pm, one more hour and this _stupid_ holiday will be over. Dean stumbles through the door, stinking of beer and sex and some kind of baby powder scented drug store perfume, a huge lopsided grin on his face.

“Ssssammy,” he slurs, “whatcha… whassup? You shoulda came out with me. Lotsa lonely hearts out tonight, you coulda had your very own Valentine. You coulda popped,” he puts his finger in his mouth and makes an accompanying popping noise, “that cherry of yours.”

Sam just watches him, Dean falls face first onto the adjacent bed, fully clothed and Sam doesn’t even need to answer because Dean’s snoring into the pillow in less than a minute.

Sam sighs, rubs his tired eyes and gets up, coaxes Dean out of his shoes, his jacket. Considers taking off his jeans as well, but decides against it. Dean’s out cold, doesn’t even budge when Sam when Sam pulls the quilt from underneath him and lays it over top. Sam whispers anyway..

“Your the only Valentine I want.”

~

**Valentines Day 2003**

It was actually a great day. After classes Jess took him back to her apartment and prepared a romantic dinner, complete with heart shaped cookies for dessert and edible panties for _dessert._ They’d killed more than a few bottles of wine after wards, just lying in bed laughing a talking about their futures.

Jess was snoring softly next to him, warm and soft, but Sam can’t sleep. Maybe it’s the alcohol swirling in his system, maybe it was all the talk of the future, normal things like marriage and careers and dogs, but Sam can’t stop thinking about his brother. Where is he tonight? Is he safe? Is he with someone, some random lonely girl he picked up at a bar? Or maybe someone special, someone he’d given his heart to?

Against his better judgment he pulls out his phone, dials Dean’s number, it rings twice and goes to voice mail and Sam should hang up when it does but instead he waits and listens to the message, just to hear his brother’s voice. It beeps and Sam realizes he’d better hang up or say something.

“Uh, hey, just… wond'ring if, I mean, how you’re,” he clears his throat, “it’s been a while is all. Bye Dean.” Sam lays back down and prays he’s drunk enough to forget doing that in the morning.

~

**Valentines day 2006**

It’s three am and Sam can’t sleep, he thought the nightmares were finally behind him, maybe it was the date, maybe it was the whiskey, but he woke with a start, smell of burning hair still lingering in his nose.

“You ok?” Dean asks from across the room, must’ve woken him up as well.

“Yeah,” Sam says, and it sounds like a lie even to his own ears. Before he can stop to think about what he’s doing he throws back the sweat soaked sheet and closes the distance between their beds and crawls into Dean’s.

“Dude, what?” Dean sounds startled, but not mad.

“Dee, please, just,” Sam doesn’t know what he’s asking for, just curls up with his head on Dean’s shoulder, shivering despite the warm temperature in the room, “please I just don’t want to be alone,” he manages to get out before the sob rising in his chest.

Dean wraps his arms around him without hesitation, runs his hand over the back of Sam’s head, soothing him. “Shh, ok. It’s ok, Sam. I got you. I got you sweetheart.”

~

**Valentines day 2008**

It’s February and they have less than three months left until Dean’s deal comes due. Every day that passes is that _last_ one, and even though holidays like this never meant very much to them, Sam wakes up in the morning with tears in his eyes. Dean kisses them away, gentle and soft.

“C'mere, c'mere baby,” Dean murmurs over his lips, a hand reaching down between them to stroke Sam’s cock to fullness, “lemme take care of you, Sammy.”

Dean places feather light kisses across Sam’s collarbone, runs soothing hands up and down his body, stroking and squeezing as he goes. Dean’s chatty this morning as he takes Sam apart.

“So beautiful Sammy,” he says, kissing a wet trail down Sam’s chest, “gonna make you feel so good I promise,” as he noses along the crease of Sam’s groin, breathing deep, “make you scream, baby brother, you gonna scream for me?” Dean’s lips tease the base of Sam’s cock, brush wetly over his balls. “Taste so good, sweetheart.”

Dean teases him for ages, light tongue flicks, gentle drags of teeth over sensitive flesh, until Sam’s a writhing mess beneath him. “Please, Dean, need you,” he moans.

Dean crawls back on top of him, fucks him slow and tender, _makes love_ to him, whispers praises into his skin, _so good for me baby…_ _feel so good… love you baby… only you, Sammy… forever._

Sam’s crying again when he comes, silent tears running from the corners of his eyes when he squeezes them shut and clenches around his brother, clings to him as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, a steady chant of _Dean Dean Dean_ falling from his lips.

Dean stills and comes with a grunt soon after, face buried in the crook of Sam’s neck, still whispering nonsense and pressing kisses into the skin there

“Am I your favorite Valentine?” Dean asks with a smile later as they lie side by side.

Sam laughs, remembers a small innocent boy who once upon a time told his brother he was his _favoritest,_ remembers the jealousy of his teenage years, the heartache and longing that followed. “Always have been.”


End file.
